Adventurer's Guild
Located throughout all of Thrymir, the "Adventurer's Guild" '''is a large association of brave and skilled individuals whom take on requests from the people of Thrymir and complete them for a payment. '''Overview The Adventurer's Guild is an association of individuals of many professions whom are are registered under the Adventurer's Guild as an Adventurer . The Adventurer's Guild will accept anyone whom qualifies, regardless of race ethnicity or religion as long as it doesn't directly interfere their work with the Adventurer's Guild. Those whom are registered as Adventurer's may take up any request approved by the Guild and as long as the Adventurer meets the requirements. Those whom undertake requests set before the Adventurer's Guild must complete them or risk being expelled or having to pay a hefty fine. Those whom complete requests befitting their ranks within the Adventurer's Guild are given monetary rewards in exchange for their effort, usually Gil(Gold) or other items given to the Adventurer's Guild's by the one whom posted the request. There is a bare minimum sum of 25 Gil that must be offered for a reward for a request to ensure the adventurer's are being fairly compensated. A quest's nature and fatality can vary greatly from requests since requests can take many forms from the slaying of low tier monsters, subjugation, escorts to investigations and materials gatherings etc. Due to a quest's nature and change of fatality, it is not mandatory for an adventurer to form a party however depending on the quest, Adventurer's are highly encouraged to form a party with it usually being mandatory for the highest tier of quests. Rules and Practices When the Adventurer's Guild receives a request, the request will be thoroughly examined whether or not the request is legal, the difficulty of the request and if there's any Adventurer's in the local area that can take it on. If it accepted, the Adventurer's Guild will classify the request within the ranking system of the guild and post the request on the countless guild boards with any relevant information needed about the quest. Recruitment and Joining For those whom wish to become an Adventurer of the Adventurer's Guild, one may walk into one of it's many guilds and simply apply, regardless of race, ethnicity or religion however it is not free. Those whom want to become Adventurer's, they must pay three tests and pass them, they are the following # Application Fee: 25G # Physical Exam: 15G # Literacy Test: 5G Upon completing their exam and two tests, are accepted and registered as a new Adventurer, they are bestowed with a metal dog tag like plate that is stamped with the Adventurer's Guild Logo, their information which functions as identification credentials outside the guild and with their rank by the color of their dog tag.The Material of the dog tag serves as identification of their official rank. Policies While the Adventurer's Guild is pretty laxed with their rules, granting their Adventurer's great freedom, there are a few policies they keep in place that must be followed at all times. * Endorsed Jobs only: Those whom are registered under the Adventurer's Guild may only take requests that are approved and provided by the Adventurer's Guild and are deemed suitable for the corresponding rank of the Adventurer. * Illegal Jobs: '''The Adventurer's Guild will not accept any requests that may or will endanger the safety of the public, break the law or damage the ecosystems * '''Discovery of important locations: '''Those whom discover a location of interest such as ruins or an abandoned fortress or town are to immediately report the finding to the ruling body of the government or the Adventurer's Guild. After the location is recorded and date, the discoverer is grant a limited time to explore themselves before the location becomes public to the other Adventurer's. * '''Political Jobs: The Adventurer's will never accept a job that is political in nature or have possible political conquences, the Adventurer's Guild purpose is to help the people of the land and defend those in need, not to be servants to nobles and fulfill their agenda. * Law and Policy Breakers: Those whom break the law or the guild's polices will be punished. Depending on the crime, one can and will be issued a warning to a serious fine, black listed from certain requests to permanent expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild * Reward Tax of 20%: Those whom complete requests that were given by the Adventurer's Guild, twenty percent of the reward is given to the Adventurer's Guild as payment of services. * Alternation of Dog Tag: Adventurer's under the Adventurer's Guild are forbidden from altering their Dog Tag's in any way and changing the materials of the dog tag will automatically result in the Adventurer's being permanently expulsed from the guild. * No requests for large tier monsters: '''In an effort to keep a friendly relationship the Guild of Monsters Hunters and in effort to keep both guilds stable and fair, the Adventurer's Guild will instantly refuse any requests in the hunt for high tier, extremely dangerous and rare beasts or monsters. '''Ranks of Adventurers Adventurer's that are registered under the Adventurer's Guild are easily idenified by the rank officalled assigned to them by the Addventurer's Guild. The rank of an Adventurer is easily recongizable by the material used in their dog tag that holds their information. All newly registered Adventurer's will always be of Copper ranking however as they become skilled and successful, the material of their dog tag becomes rarer. The rank of an Adventurer normally increases by the passing a test held within a guid hall of the Adventurer's Guild however if an Adventurer achieves a major or heroic feat, they may be promoted to the next rank up or possibly even several ranks depending onthe situation. As one becomes higher in rank, the Adventurer recieves better income through requests and higher social status within society to the point higher tier Adventurers are seen as Heroes no matter their orgins or nationality. Of course climbing in ranks means far more dangerous quests that could kill lower ranked Adventurer's *'Copper:' Newly registered Adventurer's whom have yet to prove themselves or are unskilled *'Requirements for promotion:' Complete five F-Rank requests *'Iron: '''Adventurer's whom are proficent at handling weapons or other masteries *'Requirements for promotion:' Complete ten F- Rank requests or five E-Rank requests, Proficent in one mastery *'Steel: Veteran Adventurer's whom are skilled and are experienced *'''Requirements for promotion: ten D -Rank requests, Adapt in one mastery *'Silver: '''Vetern Adventurer's with years of experience *'Requirements for promotion:' twenty D-Rank requests or ten C-Rank requests, Expert in one mastery *'Gold:' Lower tier Heroes *'Requirements for promotion:' twenty five C-Rank requests or fifteen B-Rank requests, Master in one mastery *'Platinum: Mid tier Heroes *'''Requirements for promotion: thirty B-Rank requests or fifteen A-Rank requests, Illustrious in one mastery *'Mythril: '''High tier Heroes *'Requirements for promotion:' fifty A-ranking requests or twenty five S-ranking requests *'Orichalcum :Heroes amongst Heroes *'Requirements for promotion:'one hundred S-rank requests, Heroic in one mastery *'''Adamantite: Extremely few in number, less than a dozen or more Adamantite have existed since the formation of the Adventurer's Guild. Those of this rank are considered the greatest of Heroes, the greatest to have ever existed on Athrunial and are considered to have few, if any equals in battle. Adamantite Adventurer's are exempted from the Adventurer's Guild's polices due to the guild not being able to punish such a powerful individual as well as to keep the necessary morale of the people since Adamintite Adventures are often seen as Heroes and stability of the guild itself. 'Ranking of Quests' * F Class: Copper Adventurers,, suited for Adventurers whom are learning their craft, often gathering or fetch quests *'E Class': Copper and Iron Adventurers, Trained Adventurers that are trained and able to fight the lowest tier of monsters *'D Class': Steel and Silver Adventures, for only with adventurers with experience, often perform escorts, investigation, skilled crafting etc *'C Class': Silver and Gold Adventurers, dealing with dangerous monsters such as ogres, orcs, dangerous escorts etc *'B Class': Gold, Platinum and Mythril Adventurers, *'A Class': Mythril and Orichalcum Adventurers, able to combat lesser Deadra and lesser Vyreadra, Lich's etc *'S Class': Orichalcum and Adamantite Adventurers *'Z Class': Adamantite Adventurers 'Social status within societies' While high ranking Adventurers are often respected as Heroes to the common people, it's common for low tier Adventurers to be viewed as nothing more than a mercenary that is forced to follow a code. Most people tend to respect the individual who performed the service rather than them as an adventurer. Adventurers are often hated by those in power as they are generally seen as possible threats that will eventually be removed in one way or another. Notable Adventurers Asavar ' An Adamantite Class Adventurer and leader of the '"Exiled Swords" Adamantite ranked adventurer group, Asavar is by far one of the strongest of all the Adamanite Class Adventurers within Athrunials and is widely considered a Hero even amongst Heroes who is sought to have no equal due to his unmatched martial skill in battle and able to wield high tier magic with ease. Who he is or his background is a complete mystery and is known to rarley speak but many speculate he is a former knight of a fallen kingdom whom failed to save his kingdom from destruction and a result of his failure, he painted his armor black to represent his failure and entered into exile on a crusade to atone for his mistakes which can only be forgiven with his death. Berith